


beautiful afterthought

by VITRI0L



Series: jan 20th stabbed me in the heart and then handed me a healing potion, saying “everything is going to be ok” [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pandora’s Vault, Platonic Cuddling, Prison, Roleplay, Sad with a Happy Ending, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), george finally wakes up and learns about what happened, just best friends comforting each other when their other best friend does horrible things :D, no beta we die like the green boyyy, they’re platonic soulmates your honour, tommy being mature and visiting george and dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: sapnap was gone, the door of the house slammed shut so hard that it nearly shuddered off its hinges.george didn’t understand.why?•••//lowercase intended\\*jan 20th spoilers*
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: jan 20th stabbed me in the heart and then handed me a healing potion, saying “everything is going to be ok” [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	beautiful afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> title: afterthought - joji

when george woke in the morning, stumbling out of his messy bed and into the wooden kitchen of his hobbit hole, he was shocked and mildly bemused to find sapnap standing there.

the younger stood by the island that separated the small kitchen and the small living room. warm sunlight poured through the windows, illuminating the scene with a gentle haze. 

the texan’s netherite glinted harshly and george had to squint just to see the expression on his friend’s face. 

dark brows pulled together.

a scowl twisting those lips in an unpleasant manner.

navy eyes hardened with an angry fire, hiding something more, something deeper, beneath the surface.

the brunet frowned lightly, stomach turning with worry.

“where were you yesterday?” sapnap asked curtly.

something was wrong.

“i—“

“and if you say you were sleeping, i swear to fucking god...” the younger began, heated warning dying on his tongue.

george huffed, annoyance prickling the back of his skull.

“well, i was sleeping, so i don’t know what you want me to say,” he snapped back, a little too harsh for the early morning.

the brit had been up all night two days previous, fixing up the hobbit house after its destruction. it hadn’t been fun, he didn’t like the ghosting pain and loss that resurfaced as he placed the burned down house back together. 

so, he truly had been sleeping.

but, it was the wrong thing to say.

because his friend’s navy depths pin him still, rooted to the line that separated the kitchen and living room. his body went tense under his armor and there is betrayal dancing on his features.

“why weren’t you there yesterday?” sapnap began, voice eerily calm before it slowly climbed in volume. “why... you left me to _sleep,_ when i had to deal with dream all by myself! dont you understand how hard it was! you fucking **left** me! FUCK YOU, GEORGE!”

george was stunned into silence, and so deeply and utterly confused. he had no idea what sapnap was talking about, worry growing into a pit in his stomach. he opened his mouth to ask, to implore the younger to explain.

but, there was a lonely and half empty glass bottle on the island.

it went flying to the tile above furnace, shattering into a thousand pieces with an earsplitting crash.

sapnap was gone, the door of the house slammed shut so hard that it nearly shuddered off its hinges.

george didn’t understand.

so, he busied himself by sweeping up the shattered glass shining softly on the varnished wooden floor, ignoring the growing despair drowning his thoughts.

_why?_

•••

george didn’t go out much anymore, he wasn’t a fan of the chaos the ran around the SMP. ever since the l’manburg revolution, the brit had decided that he’d seen enough violence ~~(death, blood, guts, explosions)~~ , for one lifetime. so, he hid from the world outside, content to stay in his peaceful home.

~~(that cold, point stare of painted black eyes, piercing his soul when he said that he didn’t want to fight anymore.)~~

chaos found him, though.

it was late afternoon and sapnap had not yet returned. george fought the urge to look for him by baking chocolate chip cookies, which much to his pride, were almost done.

there was a hesitant knock on the dark oak door.

when the brunet opened it, he wished he hadn’t.

tommyinnit brushed past the older, a strange look on his face as he stepped into the small home. 

“leave,” george said immediately, still holding the door open.

tommy’s cold eyes snapped to his and he wore a sad frown.

“well... there’s something i need to tell you,” the teen mumbled, glancing down at the floor.

george sighed loudly, but shut the entrance to his home with a gentle click.

“after which, you’ll leave,” he responded, returning to check the furnace.

tommy hummed in agreement, linger in the foyer. he seemed unsettled, and it was setting the brunet on edge. 

_why the hell was everyone being so weird_ , he thought in vexation.

“well?” he called out, tired of the teen’s stalling.

“i’m going to visit dream today.”

george whirled back to face the other, heart stopping. tommy met his eyes, and suddenly looked extremely guilty. 

“what?”

tommy sighed and fiddled with the green bandana around his neck, eyes dancing away.

“well, you weren’t there but... tubbo and i went to fight dream yesterday, y’know, as our grand finale. we were pretty sure we were going to die and we almost did— tubbo almost did because dream said something about not needing him, but needing me? i don’t really know either, but anyways, he had a hallway in the mountain where he was keeping everyone’s valuable items to hold power over them...”

tommy took a shaky breath and there were the beginnings of tears. the kid had a bad habit of rambling and it made george bite the inside of his cheek, heart pounding nervously.

“he was... going to kill tubbo. but, then everyone came to stop him, punz got my message. so, i took two of his lives, he admitted to blowing up the community house— and sam took him to jail. pandora’s vault or whatever. but yeah, then everyone got all there stuff back, the discs, the axe of peace, sapnap got beckerson...”

the blond teen trailed off and george could feel his curious gaze on him, but he couldn’t care. 

because dream had gone to jail.

dream had blown up the community house.

 _dream_ had collected sentiments to people to keep power over them.

 _ **dream**_ had nearly killed tommy and tubbo.

and george hadn’t been there.

but, sapnap had.

_“you fucking left me, george!”_

“george, mate, are you alright?” tommy asked carefully, worry betraying his usually apathetic tone.

the brit was pulled from the horror and sadness that pulled him under, running though every vein and flooding every system. 

the furnace beeped softly.

“you’re going to see him?” he asked, voice wavering.

tommy nodded.

george turned to the furnace, the fire dying quickly with linger reds and oranges, enchanting him with their final gasps. without second thought, he grabbed the burning metal pan with his bare hand, pulling it out and placing it onto the stone top.

his hand throbbed, it was on fire. surely he’d just seared his skin off, all the way to the bone and destroying all the nerves and muscle in his right hand. white pain shot through his entire body but george didn’t care.

he was numb. 

“take these,” the brunet muttered, staring down at the cookies uselessly. “don’t tell him they’re from me.”

tommy didn’t protest, finally moving from the foyer. he carefully grabbed the pan, bandana protect one hand and the hem of his red and white shirt, the other. the teen was careful not to touch george as he pulled the warm pan away. 

he lingered only to say,

“get a pot for that hand.”

and just as abruptly as he’d arrived, tommy was gone too. the smell of freshly baked cookies slowly faded from the home, most of it wafting out when tommy left. 

george mechanically moved to the kitchen skin, turn on the cold water.

the redden and bubbling skin of his fingers were drowned in the water. 

something stirred in the back of his mind.

he began to sob.

•••

george was reading on the couch, the night dark outside. a warm blanket wrapped around his thin frame, a boring book that he was pretending to read in both hands, he sat, unmoving and quiet.

the door whined on its hinges.

the brunet didn’t move.

a warm body slides onto the couch next to him, bringing the sting of the night’s cold on that white shirt and black turtleneck.

a head leaned against his narrow shoulder, face warm and white bandana cold. 

there was a weight in george’s chest.

“your hand,” sapnap whispered.

his hands reached for the older’s. calloused fingers cradled his injured hand gently, which he had eventually drank a healing potion for. the white flares danced across his pale skin looking like sparks when the younger’s tan hands contrast his.

“yeah,” george murmured back, staring at pallid pages.

“i’m sorry.”

the brunet knew what he meant.

“me too.”

a tear rolled down his cheek again. tan fingers chased it away.

“‘m sorry,” sapnap muttered again, words spoken into the crook of the brit’s neck, vibrations running through his skin.

george felt his broken heart crack a little more.

“i forgive you,” he tried, voice breaking.

there was a peaceful sigh.

they stayed that way until the both of them feel asleep.

no longer alone.

•••

“—the fuck out...”

“I JUST WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM YOU STUPID— OOOHHHH!”

tommy and sapnap’s rather loud arguing was the first thing that greeted the brunet. groaning, he stumbled sleepily from the couch to the door much to sapnap’s surprise and tommy’s smugness.

“lemme talk to ‘im,” george said, mouth full of cotton.

sapnap frowned but relented, leaving the two of them to their own conversation, but not before flipping off the blond, who quickly reciprocated.

“tommy,” he said plainly.

“good morning, big man!” the teen said cheerily.

george rolled his eyes.

“get on with it,” he said, but there was the tiniest part of him that was amused.

“right... i just wanted to say that i did meet with dream, uh, yesterday.”

suddenly, the brunet remembered everything from that past 24 hours, blissfully ignorance replaced by worried alertness.

“how... how is he?” he asked quietly, unsure how sapnap would react to such news.

tommy seemed to get the memo.

“uh, ok, i suppose... well, ok as you can be in prison. he seemed confused... but, he asked about you two,” the teen muttered lowly.

his heart clenched painfully.

“what did he ask?”

tommy shrugged.

“just how you guys were... out of everything i screamed at him about, he sounded— worried...?”

george didn’t want to cry first thing the in the bright morning.

“oh.”

“yeah.”

the brunet took a shaky breath, feeling his emotions start to unravel further and further out of his control. 

“george,” tommy began, pulling the older’s attention back. he paused. “i’m sorry.”

george let out a meek laugh.

“everyone seems to say that a lot lately.”

“i know.”

“tommy?”

the teen hummed curiously, tired eyes searching his own.

“do... you forgive... him?”

silence.

a small smile danced on tommy’s lips.

“yeah. yeah, i think i do.”

george nodded carefully.

“how about... you and sapnap?”

he was looking over the elder’s shoulder, presumably to where sapnap sat on the couch he and george had spent their night on.

“sapnap’s... angry. he won’t forgive—“

there was a suffocating pause.

“dream,” tommy offered quietly.

“yeah. he won’t forgive him anytime soon. as for me, i’m not sure... i might not be as mature as you are, tommyinnit.”

the teen laughed loudly.

“i’m not mature. i’ve just...”

“accepted it?”

“i guess,” the blond mused gently. “he’s not that scary when he’s behind bars, y’know?”

george and tommy were the furthest thing you could get from friends without stepping into enemy territory. acquaintances didn’t even sound right. but, as he stood with the younger brit in the cloudy yet warm morning, george thought he liked tommy, just in that moment.

“well, i’m off,” tommy said casually with a light salute, “tell sapnap to piss off for me.”

“good riddance, you gremlin,” george retorted haughtily, a small smile trying to cross his face.

tommy flipped the older the bird, walking quickly down the dark oak path and towards the prime path. george watched him get as far as ponk’s burnt down lemon tree before he retreated back inside.

there was a rock on his ribs, but it no longer pressed so harshly.

he snatched the book sapnap was pretending to read for his hands with a giggle.

“hey!” the black haired teen protested.

“you were eavesdropping.”

it wasn’t a question and sapnap didn’t deny it.

“and...? so what,” the noiret whined with a mocking pout, drawing out the “t”.

george said nothing more, just collapsing onto the sofa and playfully shoving the younger as he did so. sapnap shoved him back and with a gentle atmosphere, everything washed into a calming contentment. 

the brunet yawned, collapsing into his friend’s side, suddenly more exhausted than he’d been last night. the texan might have noticed, because he didn’t stand up suddenly with an annoying grin like george half expected him to.

he could feel the soft gaze of the younger dancing across his pallid face. 

it was nice.

“you good?” sapnap asked in a low tone.

george hummed gently, far away eyes slipping closed, the domestic scene slipping away from him.

“how about you, sap?” he muttered, warmth radiating from the other and ebbing all of his concerns ~~(anger, fury, frustration, betrayal)~~ away from his weary bones.

“i’m... angry.”

his voice was so quite, so thoughtful that george wouldn’t have been able to guess such a pure emotion plagued the younger. if, he was still ignorant, that is.

“me too.”

“you’re... not going to leave, are you?”

the question was so sad, so regretful, as if just by him asking it, george would suddenly disappear. there was a knife hidden between those words, striking the older in his empty heart. 

_almost_ empty heart.

“never,” george whispered, eyes fluttering open to make sure that sapnap believed it. “i wouldn’t dream of it, pandas.”

the younger let him get away with the nickname.

“good,” he said, voice wavering sweetly. “cuz i’m not goin’ anywhere either.”

“good,” the brit parroted.

the warmth tugged his eyes closed once more.

arms wrapped themselves around him, george still in his crinkled blue shirt and grey sweats from yesterday.

george was safe.

safe from the things that the man who... had pushed them away so many weeks ago had done to the others. safe to let himself except the reality, to understand what dr— their former friend had done and try to follow in tommy’s rather surprising footsteps.

safe to accept the truth.

that they’d lost him somewhere along the way, and what kept george up at night was _when._ when had the man with the mask and green hoodie stopped being their friend and when had he become the monster that he painted himself as. 

when had they let that happen?

the brunet banished the thought from his sleep addled mind as he felt sapnap’s head rest atop his own.

_sapnap._

george was **safe.**

because he had sapnap with him.

they’d get through this.

_together._

**Author's Note:**

> IF ONLY GEORGE’S CHARACTER WAS IN THE CANON MORE /j
> 
> the man can do what he wants, i just would do anything to make this work canon. please, the emotional angst, it would fuel my soul ;-;
> 
> i hope you’re well <3
> 
> have a good night


End file.
